Description: (Taken directly from the application) The objectives of the Hematopoietic Cell Transduction Core include providing investigators with a facility, hematopoietic cells, reagents, and technical assistance for gene transfer into baboon and human hematopoietic cells. An additional goal involves the improvement of existing technology to provide better gene transfer rates and improved gene expression. Thus, the specific objectives are: 1.) To provide a centralized facility and reagents for gene transfer into hematopoietic cells from humans and baboons. 2.) To assist investigators with analysis of gene transduction experiments in baboon and human hematopoietic progenitor / stem cells. 3.) To improve existing technology to provide better gene transfer rates into baboon and human hematopoietic repopulating cells.